Sky Fall
by GuiltyXsworD14
Summary: War was waged from left to right. The Light didn't want anything to end without some destruction and the Supreme King had enough of it. He puts an end to everything. But how? Will he be successful like any other happy endings? Or will something happen that would scar him for all eternity?
1. The Beginning

**AN:** I was really inspired by TechnicolorNina and the-sleepy-dormouse's fanfic about Haou's past. I hope I didn't screw up on some parts...*gulp* Creating a new story really makes me nervous. As usual, sit back, read, and enjoy hating me.

* * *

The fires of war raged through the battlefield. The sky cried amidst the war. Machines in full white armors clashed with the army of darkness. The sound of the warriors dying and grieving echoed like battle cries of sorrow.

The warriors of the dark were at a disadvantage. They were being stunned by the enemies' sheer numbers. The climate and surroundings didn't help in anyway. The barren war land was muddy due to the rain. The beast-human soldier of the dark were having difficulties adjusting while the White machine army could care less if it was slippery.

"Stand your ground!" A long haired shogun with a sleeveless armor ordered his fellow warriors. His huge shield provided the Total Defense. His voice echoed valiantly in the midst of chaos.

"Our king is fighting with all his might!" Another warrior with blonde hair and green cape said to boost the morale of the army. "We must do the same!" He barked to his comrades while slashing anyone who was in his way. Indeed an act of a Brave Wanderer.

"For the Supreme King!" The two of them waged. A roar of agreement resounded and the encouragement worked. Their swords clashed head-on with their enemies and both sides started to lose even more soldiers.

XxxxxxxX

The king of darkness and the light of ruin held their fight a kilometer away from the war of soldiers. Both of them had different expressions on them. One appears to be enjoying while the other had a blank face.

They were evidently 'opposite'. The King of darkness wore a black medieval knight armor with six tendrils at his upper back. His golden lit eyes were directly beneath his wild-brown hair. The red cape he had signified his status as no other than the King of Dimensions. The Light of Ruin, which was his polar opposite, wore nothing but a long-white trench coat with white inner shirt and white ruffles on the chest.

"You can never change destiny, King of darkness." Contempt filled his beauteous voice. The white king hacked his transparent blade towards his adversary wishing it to hit just once. Though every time he did, it would be blocked congruently by a dark abyssal sword.

"Shut up." A monotone came from the dark king. His golden eyes burned fiercer every second. The sword emitted a dark hue as his anger did the same. Rage. It was what he was fueled with. Anger towards the one who tried and still tries to annihilate the peace of every dimension.

The Light sensed a dangerous precognition. One that will surely take away his known victory. His predictions were never wrong. If his visions tell something it either happens or it happened. He pushed back the abyssal blade and dashed away not too far from the Supreme King.

A big crash landed just behind the Light's back like a meteor hurling down the earth's surface. Smoke filled the crashing zone of unknown origins. After a second, silhouettes of two monsters were visible. A two-headed dragon was crushing a griffin its size.

The war-modeled dragon stepped a foot to its foe and howled for victory as though it was insulting it with its weakness. The mechanical griffin was lifeless, wings not more than one. Its lion body, crushed by the dragon's foot.

"Das Abscheulich Ritter." The white clothed king said with a scowl. "You are indeed an obstacle." He must have realized that he was cornered. In front of him was the Supreme king that rivals his powers and behind him was the dragon that protected his archrival. He had nowhere else to run.

Like a broken king, he smirked. "Just according to plan." He wasn't planning to run nor hide. He predicted this outcome and came up with a solution just a step ahead. His plan was progressing and the outcome of it can't wait any longer.

Yubel was readying a blast of fire from her two mouths. The Dark king thought the same and charged a sword-full of dark energy. Synchronized, they were at their fullest to strike the Light of Ruin down to its roots.

The High King gripped to his sword with every ounce of his strength. "This is the end." The signal reinforced the dark violet surge that engulfed the blade he was gripping ever-so- tightly.

Their adversary, although cornered, had a cunning smile on his face. At the same time, he held both arms at shoulder's length in a crucifix form. "Come at me with all you've got!" He was mocking them to the fullest.

He drew the last line. The Supreme King shouted with all his might as he slashed the sword horizontally. It was strong enough to become visible to naked eyes with a dark shade. Scorching fire flung at the other corner.

Maniacal laughter filled the battlefield. The Light of Ruin was laughing his life away as he was being crumpled by the collision of fire and darkness. The thousand years of destruction he wanted seemed to have cracked his mind. He was muttering words that caught the attention of the dark king.

The impact from the sudden burst of energy looked like a blast of atomic bomb. It left a smoke-filled battlefield that even the bodies of those who did it were camouflaged. For a moment, the battlefield stopped its movements. Swords still on their enemies but eyes on the battle of the kings. Slowly, the smoke lifted. A crater was visible from where the Light last stood.

There was no trace of the White king. Not even a piece of his white cloth.

From that, the army of darkness pushed the forces of light back from whence they came. A downpour of victory was decided by the duel of kings.

The Supreme king dropped his sword with a fragile land. His cape, flowing with the wind. The blood from a cut came crawling down his arms until his index finger. He tried to move it. It looked like his tendons were cut the last time he swung his sword. To him, it didn't matter. He'll have it healed once everything is settled.

He stared at the hollow crater with a doubtful thought. The last words of the White king struck his mind like he was the one defeated.

"Are you alright?" the dragon spoke with a female voice. She finally stepped out of the white griffin's corpse.

"Yeah, only a few scratches got me." He pointed out to the cut on his right arm. A smile escaped from his lips. He was relieved to see that she was unharmed. "How about yo-" His smile faded within the second. A silhouette of a griffin overwhelmed any of his thoughts. "Behind you!"

She looked behind, too late.

* * *

**AN: **Errrr... I know I lacked in some parts but I still wanted to ask. How was it? I think this'll be a one shot since I still have some fanfics to finish. But if you want me to continue... Just say so. I'll burn some lashes if you want.


	2. Keep It Real

**AN**: Mwuhahahaha! I finally learned the title thingy(putting titles for every chap)! All of you shall taste the wrath of my stupid titles! So enjoy banging your heads~ *bow*

* * *

XxxxxxxX

"You don't seem to be enjoying this." A dragonish creature criticized to a man with a full black regalia and red scarf.

The brown-eyed man looked at the horizon with sorrowful eyes. Twirling a glass of wine, he noted. "I guess I don't." He looked back at his own reflection on the wine. Uncertainty covered his emotions. Both of them were lost in silence.

They were at the balcony of a medieval castle. The chatters of unknown creatures whispered through the majestic nocturne. A victory party was being held inside. Beings from different dimensions came for this grand and reassuring celebration. The gentle darkness won the fight against its eternal rival, the light of ruin.

The cold wind of the night swept through their dwelling. The female dragon scorned with a sigh. "You should relax already." She tapped his broad shoulders. "You've won. The light isn't a problem anymore." She guaranteed to the royal man.

She stood by his side, wings clattered behind her 'hermaphrodite beauty'. Half of 'her' was a 'him' which was also evident through her heterochromatic eyes, one blue, one orange and one vertical (like a third eye). A purple hair with muscular chest was to 'his' left. Whitish hair with a flawless feminine figure was to 'her' right. Her pale-pink skin showed that she was no longer a human.

The statement hit him like a spear. The dark king shrugged. "But many were sacrificed." He turned to face his guardian. His back leaned on the balcony. "And I was responsible for all of it." He carved that quotation within him. True, he was the king and that made him accountable for the death of his people.

"You know, sometimes you're being stupid." She gave a peculiar grin. "Especially now." Her mockery made him smile by just a centimeter.

"Again with the back-talk." His mood lightened. For some reason, the ruler liked this part of her. Frank and disruptive.

"It's just the truth." She crossed her arms. "You're sulking there even though it's your win." She exclaimed what was real. They won but the king doesn't seem pleased. "Or is it that you're worried about 'this'?" the dragon turned her back from her king. A battle scar that was nearly healed. He was silent but surely thunderstruck by the mark.

"That-" His nervous habits began to show. His hand was twitching the moment he was trying to twirl the glass wine. It was a minimal movement but surely her dragonish eyes saw it. "And other things."

"What 'other things'? Paper work?" Yubel chuckled like she was saying not to worry about anything.

"Right." The king offered a toast to the moon. His calm laugh never seemed so carefree. But it was restricted by something called unease.

Xxxx Flash Back xxxX

"Behind you!" The King of Darkness roared. The griffin was still standing or better yet stood behind Yubel's Twin dragon form.

She looked behind in reflex but it was too late. Its eagle claws, with the size of a lion's paw, gnawed through the bare back of the winged reptile. There was something odd about it. It was glowing white. Radiant white that they knew was dangerous.

Yubel's ability would have done the trick. It should have 'protected' her from any harm. It should have 'reflected' the damage. Should have 'redirected' the upcoming claw. Should have 'returned' the throbbing pain at her back to the white griffin. But it didn't.

She howled with agony. The claw mended its way between the wings. Maybe she should be grateful that her wings were avoided.

The Supreme king was looking. Eyes wide open as it watched the gruesome scenes unfold. Something within him snapped. It could have been his temper. Or better yet, his tolerance.

His hands clenched, though the right hand shouldn't be able to move. Something was swirling from both hands. Black violet surge. His eyes brimmed a harsher gold. His teeth, grated.

Before anyone could blink, the king was behind the griffin, standing on nothing but air. "You made the wrong target."

He touched the griffin's spine with his right hand that was supposed to be dripping with blood. "You REALLY made the wrong target." A dark magic circle with a phoenix crest burned its way on the griffin. It cried and screamed to the heavens. The dark flames were more than ready to cremate him without even leaving a single gram of ash.

No blood. No bone. Not even an ash was left. Its huge body even felt like it didn't exist. The king was left standing far above anyone.

He exhaled his forgotten tolerance wishing that he could still retrieve it by breathing it all out. He didn't dare to look down. He knew what he'll see and he can't stomach much more of it.

"That sure stung." Yubel reverted to her human-dragon form. There was a yellow-orange scar on her back.

Still, the king didn't move. It even looked like he didn't hear a thing. "Get back." He whispered to himself.

Yubel saw him standing still. She sensed a hazardous aura around him. "What are yo-"

"GET BACK!" A powerful burst of shockwave instilled the whole area.

Yubel covered herself with her wings on impulse. 'Oh no.' She made a wrong move.

The king felt the shock reflect to him. He was pushed a meter back. Feet still on air. The cut on his right arm got worse. It was much larger compared to the last. But seeing him now, it seemed like it didn't exist.

Now, he released statics. Dark lightning was emanating from his body.

'Another one?!' Yubel thought. She was on her knee as she held her back. 'What the hell's going on with you, Haou?'

XxxxxxxX

The place was full of mirrors. It was dark, silent and barren. The only thing lit was the never ending road to nowhere.

Haou was standing right in the middle. Eyes looking down like he was in trance. The moment he snapped back felt like he almost drowned in water torture.

"Where is this?" He surveyed the whole area. The thing that caught his eyes were the unlimited mirrors that hanged on air. It showed the current situation.

'That's me…' He stared at it. He saw himself radiating dark electricity as he stood still.

"I get it." He lazily touched the back of his neck. 'So I'm inside myself?' He was still watching the same show. The next thing that happened was a scream of pain.

He flinched. He knew whose voice it was. "Yubel!" He looked behind him.

The mirror showed the time when she was hit by the griffin. The flashback looked even more gruesome the second time it happened. He breathed heavily without any reason.

Haou laughed. It sounded like he was broken by what he just saw. He covered his face by hand as he laughed away. "Talk about self-defense mechanism!" By just watching two things he knew where and why he was there.

Humans have this so called self-defense mechanism that works to protect themselves from harm. In this case, he 'retreated' from the pain he saw when his special someone was hurt.

XxxxxxxX

The king held his face to cover it. Yubel tried to stand-up as he saw his sudden movement. "How shameless of me…." Haou said to himself.

The dark statics surrounding him dissipated. His breath was visible as he exhaled deeply. He can finally feel his own fatigue catching up.

The scenery he saw as he hovered in mid-air was the sunset. The red-orange hue it had made him remember the time when he was still a prince. The time when he swore eternal love. 'How-' His senses were beginning to fall asleep. '-nostalgic…'

His eyes finally dropped as gravity pulled him to the ground.

'Idiot!' In an instant, Yubel changed herself into a twin headed dragon and began flying towards Haou. He was falling head first. It would be horrible if he would die in such a fashion.

She caught him exactly by her back and moaned. Not exactly that painful as she predicted. "First you attack and now you fall out of no-" Her left head looked to see his condition. She couldn't continue her lecture. Not when the young man he was supposed to yell at was asleep with a smiling face. 'I guess I can let this slide.'

She was flying over the warzone of the warriors; tailed with other winged creatures. She wailed to the skies that was turning dark. A truly amazing timing like it was saying that the darkness indeed won.

The cheers were dubbed by warriors raising their weapons. They were heroic up to the very end. Good thing it was not in vain.

Xxxx Flashback End xxxX

* * *

**AN**: I know what's on your minds(pretends to mind read)~ "This isn't THAT interesting." Yes, i know. But I just can't stop this(starts typing more)! So please comment or bath mouth me or something. I feel uneasy when you ignore me.=(


	3. Deeper Deeper

**AN**: Hallelujah! it's summer vacation! Well, I'll be gone for a week or three so no updates for a while. Anyways, enjoy the tale~

* * *

The dimensions were peaceful. Dragons and other winged beings soared the sky like it was the most natural thing. The houses below were as pacific as the ocean floor. The forests were packed with trees and living things. Humans and beasts were aiding each other, serving those who were in need. It was paradise.

Haou was looking out of the balcony, hands on the terrace. He saw the serene play on act. It was a scene worth a smile yet nothing seemed to curve his lips sunny side up.

"You seem to have a lot of free time." The Guardian showed up behind him.

He didn't answer. He was thinking too deep to even notice her arrival. The thoughts he was carrying at the moment were already making him insane. "Hey." She tapped a shoulder.

Golden eyes flashed and a quick movement of a spear-shaped hand mend its way near her throat. It was all involuntary, an act of reflex.

Yubel didn't react. Not even a flinch nor a slight movement. Just a stare and a question. "What's on your mind recently?"

The King, just now, realized what he tried to do. His hands were all over his head like it was cold enough to cool-off his overheating brain. His eyes were back to brown and his stance lowered. He laid back at the balcony trying to get the fair temperature of the wind. "….words….." A verses from his covered mouth escaped.

Yubel's face wore a questionable expression. She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"The Light of Ruin's words…" He dismissed his hands to the terrace and leaned on it, elbows at the edge. "…I can't seem to shake it off of me." He stared at the blue sky.

"Words? What did that guy say that could get you this perplexed?"

"'_A traitor shall befall you.'_ He said."

Yubel thought for a long second. "Want to hold a check on the soldiers?"

Haou shook his head. He knew no traitor was among his men. He was sure. "Recently," He stood straight and gazed at the lands beauty. "I've been having the same weird dream every night."

The Guardian was paying full attention, listening to the king's troubles was one of her duties but out of all, she was concerned as a friend. Not only that, sometimes the King's dreams were a premonition rather than some 'weird dream'.

"I was in an abandoned church. Rain fell as the roof was half destroyed. The second thing I remember then was already my demise. Stabbed in the heart, pinned on the wall. Not by a sword. Not by a spear. It was more like a drill that jammed me with the wall."

Yubel can't seem contain her anger without killing someone. She clicked a tongue. "Did you see the enemy?!"

Haou was uncertain, himself. "My enemy was….something larger…..it wasn't a human nor a beast-warrior. The same size as-"

He regretted to even think about it the moment he realized. "No…" Again, he covered his face, elbows still on the balcony. 'It can't be…..'

"The same size as what?! Don't leave me hanging! I'll reap that guy's throat into pieces!"

"Let's drop this topic." He could never have been so serious. "No. Forget that we even had this talk."

"What are you-?"

"Please….." His words were begging to be agreed. They didn't have eye contact. The king was looking down on his land while the other eyed her king like he was some lost puppy.

The silence was eternal. Its purpose was to process all the things they've said up until the very moment.

"I'll check on some churches." She flew right off the bat. She didn't seem to hear any of the last sentences.

'Some things are just inevitable….huh.' The wind flowed relentlessly. Its blows elegantly touching the castle. 'Might as well accept the fact.' He was smiling at the world though it was a bit lonely to look at.

A whistle dawned the castle. The King was calling out to someone. Before long, a red dragon with the same size as the floating castle emerged from the clouds. "Come, Uria. My death awaits."

The Sacred beast sounded like it whimpered. Haou stroked its cheeks like it was some sad domestic pet. "It is how it should be."

He hopped on to its head and held on tight.

XxxxxxX

The Guardian searched high and low. She saw properly built churches with no holes on the roof. Clearly not in the list of the 'half-destroyed church' she was searching. The sun was already at three o'clock. She was about to stop when she remembered a place just the same as the one described.

A soon-to-be-demolished church was up in a little hill. She came down to its entrance not long after she gazed at it. She entered it, no doors trying to meet her.

The inside was amazing. The half side of the roof was a complete hole. Grasses and weeds were near the altar. The whole church that was made of cement now looked like a burnt down wood. It would have been a sanctuary to anyone.

"Is this the place?" Yubel asked to no one. Her voice echoed to the open space. She didn't take the silence as a yes. She knew well that she was searching blindly.

"Yes, I believe this is it." Haou managed to be near her without her noticing. The dark sword on his left hip dangled as he went nearer. "But you sure found it fast."

Yubel crossed her arm with a 'hmph'. "How could I not? Anyways, how did you get here?"

Haou tilted his head towards the hole on the roof. The red serpent-like dragon was high in the sky. It howled in the clouds like it was saying his last farewell to the king.

"Wha-?! Sacred beast, Uria?!" She was caught in the heat of the moment. "Are you trying to show off?!"

Haou chuckled. She knew she'd have that reaction which was his reason for bringing the god-like being. At the back of his mind, he wanted it to last.

"If you didn't find this place, I'll be a bit angry you know?" The king said a small warning.

"I almost didn't, actually." She turned to look at the altar so that she can't see Haou's reaction. In contrast, he didn't react. Not even a twitch. Both of them reminisced to the times when they were little. No dragon morph Yubel and no Supreme King.

"This is where we first met." Yubel started the tale.

"You were being bullied by some kids because you were just a servant."

"Yeah." She remembered three kids surrounding her. Telling her she had no right to anything. Until a boy with a red scarf came flying through the broken doors. "And you came butting-in like a third rate Hero."

Both laughed to their 'natural story' where a hero saves the day. "That was a really weird beginning." The king was still at it.

"_And a fitting end as well."_ A voice echoed.

No time was wasted.

Haou unsheathed his sword. He didn't point it to anyone except the ground. He was still smiling. "Your plan is really good, King of the Light."

Yubel readied herself. She was surprised to hear the words the Dark king uttered.

The voiced laughed everywhere. Haou expected him no less. _"I told you many times. You cannot escape your destiny. Much less change it."_

"Who do you think I am?" His eyes were luster gold. The sword was dyed in a dark surge. "I am the Supreme King. Ruler of dimensions. Do you really think such a petty thing like destiny could bind me?" Though at his thoughts, he had already accepted it. But he must change some 'endings'.

The Light mocked him with a chuckle. _"True. Nothing can bind you. Except for one being."_

Haou glared. He knew whom the Light was talking about. The one closest to him that could kill him right where it wanted. "You must be delusional if you're trying to use her."

"_Too bad I already did." _

A tail banged its way to Haou's right arm. In the split second, he titled his sword to make it as a shield for the incoming dragon tail. The impact wasn't reduced to the slightest. He was sent flying towards the wall like a dust being flung.

Blood was streaming from his head. Right eye covered by the red liquid.

"_Enjoy my last gift. Haou."_

* * *

**AN**: Awww yeahhh! I love cliffhangers especially when i'm the one that does it. =) As I said no updates for a while~ *runs for the beach*


End file.
